mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warp
The Warp was a parrellel dimension of pure energy that exists in unison with realspace. The Warp is composed of the emotions and actions of every living creature in the universe - thus, everything that lives and breaths, including plants and wildlife, is connected to the Warp. Ideas or emotions indulged by large numbers of people can lead to the creation of Demonic creatures embodying that idea. An example of this is Nemeroth - the Machine God's reincarnation. The Warp, and all associated with it, was destroyed during the finale of Eternity War, changing the universe forever. Origins Though its exact origins are not known, the Warp was once used as a prison for Whiro during the eve of the Eternity War. Though sucessfully keeping him prisoner for thousands of years, Whiro ultimately learnt to use the Warp itself to give him power. He learnt how to create Blacklight, using pure Warp energy, and eventually overtook the Warp as his own world and managed to escape back to realspace, where he began his campaign of bitter revenge upon his family... and everything else. Though Whiro does not directly control the Warp nor it's inhabitants, he and his followers have learnt the navigate the dangerous reality of its waves with effortless ease. The Warp is, therefore, a sort of home base for Whiro and his servants, and it is the method by which they travel between worlds and dimensions. Still, there have been many servants, and even Titans, that disappeared into the Warp many years ago and never returned. Composition and Inhabitants The Warp is a dimension of the spiritual, created, sustained and influenced by intelligent mortal emotions and actions in the physical universe. The mind of every sentient being in the material universe leaves a psychic imprint within the Warp, and although the signature of one mind is almost insignificant in the energy or influence it generates, when the imprints of an entire intelligent race of millions upon millions of individuals are combined they have a huge impact on the very nature and shape of the Warp (this seems to imply that the Warp is not chaotic by nature, but has been made so by the chaos and war that defines so much of realspace). When an emotion or concept grows strong enough, it actually becomes one of the denizens of the Warp. These demonic creatures, as seen once so far in the material world, are extremely dangerous and always hostile towards anything that inhabits realspace. They are often influenced by the Titans and their will - thus, it is possible for a Titan, or even a Black Angel, to become themselves demonic in nature. Some even actively seek this out, to increase their power... regardless of the risks. Trivia *Warpspace has its own set of physics. Time and space exist differently - thousands of years can pass in realspace within only a few seconds in the Warp, and travelling a few feet can mean travelling miles and miles in realspace. For this reason, the Warp is often used to travel large distances almost instantly by powered individuals or space ships; a trick known as Warp Jumping. *It's common for Titans and Custodis, and Black Angels, to access the Warp directly using their powers. *Daniel Bedington and Dragonfly are the foremost experts in the known universe on warp physics. Daniel has gone as far as to classify Titan biology and explore Custodis physiology. *It is said that even the Titans themselves, with the exception of Whiro, do not understand how the Warp works.